conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rouria
Rouria '''(ru:ɪɑ:), officially the '''Rourian Union (Hirvitean: Rausreti Dospuklie, pronounced: dʊspu:xɪəh ), is a nation in the Southern Indian Ocean. It is bordered all by the Indian Ocean, it also has sea borders with Seychelles, Maldives and Mauritius. The Rourian Territories are influenced by a Southern Mediterranean Climate. It has over 136 million people and is rich in culture and history. With a region known as Janicie being documented since 400 BC, it has been inhabited by traditional Rourian’s since this time. In the early 1st century the Kingdom of Hirvitea was established as a result of the First Rourian War and in the Conference of Sapalint. During the 1700 Rouria was discovered by English Fishermen and surprisingly the people were immune to western diseases. In the Second Rourian War the modern Rourian State was established as a multi-cultural society, although Hirvitean’s still had prime positions. Rouria is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy of 13 Provinces (Puylat Jankgils). Its largest City is Sapalint (Sasburg) and its Capital is Duntlisk. Rouria is a member of the African Union, SAARC, G9, Commonwealth of Nations, CPLP and UN. It is the world’s 15th largest economy and 13th largest Purchasing Power Parity. It is the 27th largest exporter and 14th Largest Importer of goods. Its 133rd in the allocated amount spent on military and 14th in amount spent in Foreign Aid. It is has the 3rd highest living standards. It is the 21st most populous nation in the world, it also has a key position in Africa as peace maker and has many partnerships with foreign nations. It is also one of 23 nations with relations with the Republic of China (Taiwan), it is the only major nation to have done so. History The English Name “Rouria” comes from the Hirvitean word for Unity (Rausre) as this was chosen to be the name for Rouria in Rourian. Lord Colewin Smith, the former British Governor and Ambassador who is known for his ‘colourful’ translations of Rourian put instead of Rausreti put Rourea which developed into Rouria. 'Prehistoric Rouria' The first sign of life in Rouria is the Clairmont Cave Complex. These caves were discovered by Garpulk Clairmont, a local farmer owner who found a patch of land he could not plough. He then found that underneath all this farmland was a set of caves which led into the side of a hill. Garpulk caused a frenzy as life had thought to have reached here very late, this proved otherwise. After a thorough search and excavation of the site several human remains, large amounts of pottery and an extensive network of cave paintings showed a vast picture of Rourian life in prehistoric times. 'Janic Empire (400 BC – 97 AD)' The Janic Empire seems to have formed around the times of the Peloponnesian War in Greece (404 BC), Led by Historical Warlord Peylot I the Janic people left the mountains and in a monstrous three month march the conquered a third of Rouria. This was the blooming of Rourian Architecture and Style. The characteristics of this style of architecture is light colours, blocks and 3D looking patterns, all these can also be found in Modern Architecture. Janic people lived in small compact cities with similarities to Catal huyuk, the location of these cities seem to be relatively near to most cities from Pre-Colonial times and therefore these places have been around since Prehistoric times. The Janic people eventually decended into civil war with three factions: The Janic King, The Invading Australasians and Hirvitean Peoples. The Hirvitean People won and established Todays Empire. 'First Hirvitean Empire (98 – 1300s)' The Hirviteans stood triumphant over Rouria and in 98AD Ativligan (the warrior king) stood infront of the Crowd in Duntlisk and was crowned (a tradition still done today). The Hirvitean Empire was soon hit by a series of Plagues and then when it started to recover they went into seclusion in valleys, this is known as the Hirvitean Seclusion. Whilst in seclusion they seemed to go backwards as they lived in wooded valleys and caves plus drew many pictures on the walls, this may have been the reason that there are not many ancient cave art in most caves. During the 1100s the Kiglius and his twin brother Janses became shared kings, Kiglius commanded most of the west and Janses the east. The Brothers left the caves and built upon the foundations of the old cities, they then went on to conquer most of the Central Plateau. This was the goldern age for Hirvitea and this is also the time of Aara. Aara was a prophet from the small village of Gsopo in the mountains, one day an angel called Haspara visited him and told him of God called Anai. Over a period of 15 years he wrote the Dusa (Holy Book) and then preached, the king took a liking to the religion and banished the old Animist ways, then when Aara descended to heaven from Hlapland Peak, his followers vowed to spread their religion across Rouria. The dark ages arrived when the Despot King Aulisci banned writing and other forms of communication, some places were so isolated that they split away from central Hirvitea and created small city states although they still swore allegiance to the King. The only written works in this time were from the Epic Poet Aspus, Aspus was from a small race of people and he described in his work the goings on and also daily life in Rouria, this was probably the only time in Rourian History a separate nation dominated other than the Janic’s and Hirviteans. 'Second Hirvitean Empire (1300s – 1705)' The Hirviteans were still the dominant people but the dark ages saw some Tribal nations dominate them. In 1377 the King Dulchus II let people write again, this was the beginning of the Rourian Renaissance. The several advances in architecture and art made the city of Aplisk Famous, it’s fabulous architecture and statues influenced Georges Braque and Pablo Picasso but mainly cubist art. The Hirvitean renaissance also caused a big craze in sailing, the Seychelles, Diego Garcia, Cocos and Mauritius were all discovered by the Hirvitean Sailor ages before the British or anyone else. In the 1500s a military campaign by the Kolosh People led to the ruling family marrying the Kolosh Ruling Family. The union created a wider empire, stretching from the Mountains to the eastern seaboard. The Kolosh nowadays are considered a subgroup of Hirviteans. In 1670 the King Jaune V came to power and he is the youngest crowned king of all time, he was just 3 days old as his father died and he was named successor. The Jaune may have been legitimate king but his mother Poushe was the actual head of state. On 1st of June 1705 British Admiral Simeon Rath landed near the town of Poslort, he claimed it for the British empire and then claimed to come back. Locals in the area were astounded by these foreign white people as the Rourians thought they were the only whites. 'Colonial Period (1705 – 1815)' On 30th of April 1734 a convoy of ships left Southampton en route to the Northern Coast of Rouria or as the colonists thought Madagascar. They arrived after several months of sailing to find foreign White people who stated themselves to be called Hirvet. The Colonists claimed the Island of Saint Paul to be their colony. They built houses and with the help of their Rourian Counterparts they created a living and sustainable town. All of this was a major shock to the Rourian way of life as they had no other foreign contact apart from people on the Rourian Island, they often went to visit them as they were fascinated by their differences. The British were friendly at the beginning but when one of the tribes killed the British Commander they invaded that tribes are, they invaded the whole of the area in one night and burnt most of the huts in the bay to the ground. In this are the British built their Cities, such as Cameronburg and Chester. The British workforce was stretched to the brink across the empire whilst in contrast the Portuguese had many spare fishermen so the UK invited thousands of Portuguese sailors to work for an amazing amount of money on the north coast of Rouria. The Portuguese outnumbered the British and Portuguese became a main language in the colonies. The Rourian people were not targeted by racism and in fact were a bit racist themselves. Rich Rourians travelled to Europe and were taught English. The English Ruled in the north until in 1801 when Governor Thomas Hamilton invaded the Eastern Tribes, the Hirviteans had pacts with some tribe’s so on the night of 15th December 1800 they set fire to the Port of Killaughty and killed several important British people. The British Retaliated but forgot that they had supplied Guns to the Rourians and were slaughtered at Hors Cliff. After several failed battles the British were defeated and gave the land back to the Hirviteans, Hamilton was hung. 'First Rourian Union (1815 – 1932)' The Rourian Union was formed and even tribe/people in Rouria had a Province. The Rourian Union was the new America and they soon gained wealth form compensation and exports. They had become a Major Power and had taken up the European forms of Government with A Constitutional Monarchy. The first election was held in June of 1816 and the Party’s were formed, Juke Holyut won under the Democratic Party (this would form into the Social Democratic Party of Rouria SDPR). In Rouria they first sought to establish a western style life and then modernise. The Artist Dominic Blane from the USA came to Rouria and this influenced his art. This was also the time of ideas and freedom, this nature around the area would influence Karl Marx and Stalin among many other Socialist Figureheads to visit. The Nations was blossoming until in 1932 a Fascist Regime came to power, the Portuguese and English were segregated and this signed the start of a massive Civil War. 'The Hirvitean State (1932 – 1946)' The Hirvitean State was founded when Fascist Leader Napta Losol invaded the Capital and Formally Declared himself Malsa or Leader of the Greater Hirvitean People. He wrote several books on Hirvitean Fascism and created a vast and complex cult of personality around himself. He Joined the Axis powers and invited Hitler, Mussolini and Emperor Shōwa of Japan to his Residence overlooking the Capital Duntlisk. This meeting would create a split in the Axis powers which after 13 months in the Axis powers the withdrawal of Membership and Alliance with Spanish Nationalists. The Hirvitean Government Created three main classes: Lower (English, Portugese), Middle (Tribes), High (Hirviteans), these created a dynamic divide in society and provided cheap workforce. The Infrastructure and Economy improved over a matter of three years and the Lgade Aglia (Epic Roads) or Motorway/Highway was built across the nation. Things were made cheaper and easier to purchace, most poor people soon found themselves buying new cars for just £100. During WW2 the Hirvitean State sent several volunteers to war and kept close partners with Spain. They chose to be neutral because of the split in the Axis forces. During the WW2 period Franco and Napta often visited each other’s nations and became close family friends. The regime did not use brutal concentration camps but instead did build work camps and separate villages in the bays. In 1945 Jaune Palos made a documentary called Bas ha Kilgit (In the Workhouse) where he secretly filmed inside the Shapinsk Workhouse where English, Portuguese and Tribesmen worked for long hours. The film caused international outrage and Jaune Palos went into hiding in the Mountains where he created the Balak Tous (Red Liberators) or as their code name was Black Trousers. They went on to create a force so strong it would lead to a Civil War. 'The Civil War (1946 – 1949)' The Balak Tous had one major rival, the Kil Cas or Work Powerfront. The Kil Cas were split into two groups, Eng-Portuguese Assassins and Political Leaders (Napta Losol). The several guerrilla wars and gang wars led up to the major war. The old king had died and the current pretender had been forced to join the Balak Tous, he would be a main figure head. On 31st August 1946 the Balak Tous Rebels captured the City hall of Paskota and took charge of the surrounding province. The Pretender to the Throne (Malet Figard) became Prince of Dunta (the province captured) and he claimed the whole of Rouria. The Province covered most of the western seaboard as it was protected by the mountains. A standoff in the Mountains was broken when The Balak Tous dropped Napalm on the Kil Cas. Then they just swept across the country as Napta Losol was in Spain at the time, the major forces hid in the southern corner of the nation and Napta Losol stayed in Spain, he told his butler ‘all was lost’. After a three year ceasefire the Balak Tous received a message from Kil Cas saying ‘We are malnourished and ill, we surrender, we have seen the light’ there were no trials like at Nuremburg except one for Napta Losol who (when Francisco Franco died) was deported to Rouria and Hung. 'The Transition Stage (1949 – 1960)' The Transition stage was the longest ever known, 11 years of fixing. The Balak Tous instated emergency legislation to create a provisional government under Jaune Palos, the buildings damages were repaired and economy put back on track plus the decision to be a neutral nation in the Cold War. The Capital, Duntlisk was re-built and expanded to include a new Financial District plus a constitution was written tacking great attention to detail. The people were re-educated in society and taught about freedom and democracy plus the Portuguese and English were moved back into their former homes in the bays to the north. The sad thing is that during this stage the 7.6 earthquake struck the city of Papack and killed over 200,000 people, the fifth worse peacetime disaster in Rourian History. 'The Second Rourian Union (1960 – )' The Second Rourian Union was declared after all preparations for a Constitutional Democracy were finished a shot was fired from the newly built Republican Square in Duntlisk to sign the official beginning of the Rourian Union. The 1st of January was declared Rouria Day or Union Day. King was crowned on the 10th in the restored Lroya Epalic (Royal Palace) plus the old crown was discovered by the Kremlin Staff as it had been on display in the Kremlin Archives but no one knew where it was from (the regime said it had been melted down). The Rourian Union had been established for 30 years and when the USSR finally fell the President (Iulis Jan) visited almost immediately. He helped the Russian government establish a new economy and government. The Economic Boom came when mining began and a vast pile of riches was discovered as well as a resolution to the slums in the southern cities, this drove the stock markets up and eventually the nation became a major economic forerunner. Its stockmarket (RNSMI pronounced ru:nsmɪ) is widely known and is a major stock market. Currently Rouria is nearing the 2011 National Election and the 2010 Regional Elections, the attitude towards the current government is sour and this may be a major turning point in the nation’s history. Also a Space programme is being launched by the newly established RHIF (Rausreti Hoftiurag Fikari /Rourian Aerospace Association) is expected to begin its Goyon Programme by February 2011. Geography Rouria’s landmass covers 1,174,000 km2 (453,300 sq mi) and is the 27th largest country by land area. Elevation ranges from the Rourian Mountains (Highest Point: Aughie Peak at 4,861 meters / 15,950 feet) to the west to the marshes of Pontiago Bay in the south, to the west the Seychelle Sea , east Australian Sea and North The Indian Ocean. The main regions are the Mountains in the west, the central Plateau, the eastern plains and hills and the southern plains. Forrest’s cover some of the higher altitudes but mainly on the plateau it is a grassy land although some forest has been planted. 'Climate' Rouria is a mainly temperate nation except in the north and west where it is a humid and wet climate, sometimes tropical storms hit here. The climate is affected by the southeast trade winds. It is a warm dry winter (except in the mountains where it snows) and a hot wet and humid summer (also excluding the mountains and the central plateau where it tends to be colder and dryer). Average Temperatures ©: Jan: 25 Feb: 18 March: 15 April: 14 May: 13 Jun: 12 July: 12 Aug: 14 Sept: 15 Oct: 17 Nov: 24 Dec: 16 'Provinces' The Union comprises of 21 Provinces (Hiria) which are then split into 300 Districts 'Environment' Rouria is bidding to become a 100% eco-friendly nation. Golbal Warming was first realised in the 1960s by Rourian Scientist Kiglius Nara found that temperature had risen, this made Rouria early Green nation and had a head start, The Kyoto Protocol was also a idea of Kiglius Nara but also was not realised until later. Some Animals have achieved royal status and are banned from being killed, endangered animals are classified as government animals. Rouria has the most national parks in the world and the largest being Bcate Hills. Government Rouria is a Federal Constitutional monarchy, it has a 1000 year old continuous line of kings and a European style of democracy. The parliament is composed of The King and President who both have a set of advisers, then the elected MPs sit in a house of commons (they are elected in local elections). General Elections Must be called by the PM or a Majority of 150 out of 184 MPs. The party with the most votes automatically wins at the end of the election, this is unlike the first past the post system of the United Kingdom. The Federal Provinces decide their own matters whilst the Parliament is where national decisions of undecided regional decisions are made. The King has a purely ceremonial role, although they have all the rights of an average citizen. The King can have a vote but cannot disclose it plus he can become a MP but not a President as this may lead to an Absolute Monarchy. The Deputy to the President is known as the Head Member of Parliament (HMP), they will be the successor to the current PM if they resign and don’t call an election or the President dies (if this is the case then the (former) deputy president will have to call a election within 6 months of him being stated into office). There are 92 Districts or Constituencies of which there are two representatives: The MP (Member of Parliament) and DMP (Deputy Member of Parliament), each represent the district (although the DMP has less power of influence and is usually more inexperienced than the MP). There are four main parties: Balak Tous, SDPR (Social Democratic Party of Rouria), Alliance and Green Party. They all have different positions on the political spectrum. The current Ruling Party is Alliance with Roven Lousdad, he has served three terms and he will be replaced (as the head of the party) in the General Election by Nasas Khanoti (a relatively inexperienced MP at only 32 years of age). Note: The President Roven Lousdad has said that he plans to pass a bill stating that National Pacifism will be demanded of the people and higher charges for people who commit crimes will come into force, also violence is a last resort and shall not be used. Law The main enforcer of law in Rouria is the MPs (nationally) and local party representatives (locally) although the Supreme Court does have a minor amount of input. The Judge of the Supreme Court is currently Nasas Khanoti (he will resign at the next general election to become head of the Alliance Party and candidate for President of Rouria), the successor of Nasas is speculated to be Agraht Bild who will be (if he is chosen) the first Vancoic MP. The first supreme court was originaly called the Duathait and was based to advise and judge people and the King, it could criticize the king and his methods of governing, it could also reflect public opinion to the king, this was the first essence of freedom in Rouria. The Judge in a average court for a town or city can upgrade a case to a district and then provincial judge, some cases however (notably the Trial of Napta Losol and Bay Serial Killer). Foreign relations and military Rouria when it was discovered knew no other nations and therefore had no foreign relations. When the British and Portuguese arrived they jumped to the idea of stable foreign relations, they were shook to the core when the British invaded the tribes whom they had a pact with. This was seen as an outrage and the people fought back, they won and this placed a secure stance on them. They will not interact with anti-social and aggressive nations plus will not jump to the idea of alliances with stronger nations (this was obviously caused by the British). The Armed forces have been around since ancient times but the Navy is mainly based upon the mass amount of Rourian-Portuguese Fishermen who have built up the navy. The Army was origianly made up of volunteers but after the civil war all men aged 18 were required to visit and work at a Army camp for six months when they would be given the option to do more or leave, this significantly helps the numbers of the Army stay up. The army is split into two main forces, primary and secondary. Primary Troops are sent to the UN as peacekeeping forces and also live in the Barracks whilst the Secondary are only called up if they are needed (like if there is a immediate war or threat), they do not receive pay until they have reached a 20 year period of being in the Secondary force when they have 6 month bonuses added onto their work salaries. The Air force was made by Napta Losol when his Fascist regime tried to strengthen the military might of Rouria. The Air force has been prominent in the War in Afghanistan and they still use Fascist tactics (not any form of beating or racism though) e.g. they have ambushes and will not be told about (the guns they use will be blanks but they won’t know that) and their reaction is rated and they are told what they need to improve. The Current Head of the Armed Forces is Duyplat English, he was one of the young members of the Balak Tous Resistance and he was known for destroying the Bridges connecting supplies to the Fascist Regions. Demographics With 65 million inhabitants, Rouria is the 21st most populous nation in the world, it has also a very high fertility rate for a First World Nation (3-4 children per family). The crisis facing the world in 2060 when global warming and population plummet will not be either Rouria’s fault or problem as if we continue the way we are in Rouria we could be a stable nation and stop global warming. Rouria has a large number of cities, the most populous are: Duntlisk, Sapalint, Apalisk, Shesk and Shoeliki. By far the capital and main destination for immigrants, Duntlisk dominates them all. It is a first class city and is one of the oldest in the world. According to UN findings, Rouria has the 16th highest amount of Immigrants in the world. Most of the immigrants are seeking asylum from Afghanistan after a speech in Kabul by President Roven Lousdad he promised protection. The immigrants on arrival are told they have to adjust to our birth rates and learn the language plus they have to learn to be social with Rourians. There is also a cap on immigration as immigrants who are given partial status will be sent back to their home nation once their time is up. 'Religion' Religion is a dominant part of society in Rouria, the most dominant religions are 68% Anaiist, 9% Islam and Christianity, 21% Animist and 2% Other. Most people are religious in Rouria although there is a minority of non religious people (President Roven Lousdad is an Atheist and therefore counted as non religious). The Christian and Muslim population mainly live in Major Cities and the Northern Coast, the Animist live in the East and South and the Anaiist’s live in most of the nation and are integrated with other religious communities. The Dominant type of Christianity is Pietism and Roman Catholicism and the Dominant type of Islam is Sunni. 97% of Rourians said they believe ‘In a God’ and the remaining 3% said they believe in a ‘Spirit or No God at all’. 'Languages' The official nationwide language of Rouria is Hirvitean, this language is spoken in Every Province and was officially made the National Language. The Second Biggest Language is Modern Janic, this is in several forms as it has developed since the Janic Empire. The rest of the Languages fall in this order: Duntan, Vancoic, Andari (Southern Language), Portuguese, English and Several Tribal Languages. The Languages that are not in this list are not official languages of any Province and therefore are not classified languages taught at school. The Hirvitean Language Dialects include: Duntliskish, Organic Hirvitean, Northern (informally: Urup’in) and Poloken. 'Health' Rouria has what the government calls ‘''A partial free organization’'' where you gain free Health care if you’re under a government established line of payment. The healthcare system is split into three systems: RNHS/NSSP (Rourian National Health Service/ Novo Serviço de Saúde Províncias, Kyuk Ahro Tolkam (Health People Service) and OTR (Ogan on Tutao Rausreti/ Health for Central Rouria). These each control the sites of hospitals, types of treatment and issues in Healthcare. The life expectancy in Rouria varies from region to region. On Average people are expected to live to around 79.6 Economy Rouria is the Largest Economy in Africa (if you classify Rouria as an African Nation), it is the 15th Largest GDP (Nominal) and 13th largest GDP (PPP). Since the 1940s the nation has rocketed in to action and is a forerunner in world markets. It is 27th Largest Exporter of Goods and it also generates a large amount of trade surplus. The largest providers of GDP for Rouria are the Bank ARB United, The Car maker Louslad and the Phone Company Dospuklie Nafes (Union Phones). These companies are all based here and therefore produce GDP. Another Major Producer is the Rourian Football Association. The Rourian Football team has won the world cup twice and is well known for it fast paced action. The Currency of Rouria is the Panon (P) the currency rates are stated below: £1 = 4 ¦ $1 = 3 ¦ €1 = 5 ¦ ¥1 (Japan) = P5.5 'Infastructure' The dense modern transport network across Rouria is one to be proud of. The Lgade Aglia or Epic Roads (abbreviated: LA.) (E.g. LA1) stretch from all corners of the nation, they are some of the most beautiful routes in the world and are almost never gridlocked. The Rail Network is split into two Companies: ADTS (Aglia-Duspen Triem Salten or Epic-Speed Train Network) and RRR (Royal Rourian Railways). The ADTS is a newly built high speed network and its impeccable timing is out of this world. The RRR is an old train service, although it may be slower it has more stations across the nation, the British helped the Rourian’s build this vast network of trains. The trains in the RRR tend to be a Class 220 Voyager. The Major cities are also easy to travel around with many various methods of travel including, Highways, Metros, Buses, Trams and Urban Rail. Rourian Mass transit is know for its efficiency. Education The Education system for Rourians last from the ages of 6 to 21, it is split into: Infant, Middle, Later and Colliage (miss translation of Collage). These were designed to merge similar aged, similar looking and similar thinking children together and encourage friendship between all these. The Right to an education was at first disputed until about 1950s when modern thought came. It was written in the constitution: ‘All Rourians shall have the right to a free Education and a right to be taught’. There is a plan to lower the education age to 5 but much anger has come from this as Rouria is one of the longest compulsory education systems in the world. There are several preschool stages such as Nursery and Groups then the afterschool sets: Latter Collage, University and Extended Education. The schooling system of extended education can last from 1 – 40 (can vary but usually as shown). Qualifications to get in schools are not decided by tests, they are decided by an overall report which is kept by the various teachers over their period in education. There are several famous Universities built in Rouria, the most famous was set up by English Academics from Oxford and Cambridge who in the colony of Chester built the ‘The Chester Colony School of Academics’ (CCSA) this was the beginning of the University of New Britain. Culture The Culture of Rouria is a mixed one. It developed in the 40’s when the Racist Regime mixed the ‘lower races’ cultures with Hirvitean to make a master race, this merged and created Rourian Culture. Rouria, was nicknamed by the Americans in the 30’s as ‘the land of spirit’, the people are renowned for their pride, spirit and respect. Rourias history influences its culture majorly, its love of music and theatre are reflected in the education system (as Drama and Music are major subjects). Some famous musicians and actors come from Rouria such as: Dhamle Jina, Pelse Kins and Gosch Haige. Its Architecture resembles a cubist style with Spanish elements. The ‘Cosels’ are massive forts that stand across the Rourian Landscape, their name means Fort or Castle in Rourian English. These are main centres of trade and cultural influence. The Cosels are built upon former settlements and then they grew around them. The Most Famous Rourian (as voted by The News) is Hambra Tunsal, he was a composer who single handed created Rourian Rock Music. He setup Teen Radio in Rourian and other media outlets. 'Media' The main TV channels in Rouria are HTV (Hirvitean Television) and DTS (Dospuklie Telese), the main newspapers are Hirvitean Times and The News. These all belong to the RTU (Rourian Television Union) who runs all media outlets. The main analogue channels are: HTV1, DTSmain, DTSinfo and HTV2. The Media Minister has main administration over what goes on TV or in the press, the current minister is Oren Kad. The Radio Channels consist of RA-ONE, RA-TWO, RA-THREE, The Sound, Jan Aodal, BBC Rouria, and RDP Rãosreteo/Rouria. 'Cinema' The Cinema industry in Rouria is not that big, it is based on small movies. The Sapalint Festival hosted in the Sapacosel the show of culture is massive. There are several famous directors such as Jec Ec. The Rourian Explosion was a period of time when the Rourian film industry came into its own, this was in the 1950s when the ‘transition directors’ documented the events of the time, they then developed into many types of film. The Documentary is a main part of Rourian film, it is used more than anything. 'Sport' The Main sport in Rouria is Football, they have won the world cup twice and usually get the gold medal in the Olympics. The RL1 is the top league in Rourian Football, it hosts teams like Hirvitean United and Vancoic Champions. The Main Stadium of Rouria is Louslad Official Stadium, it is in downtown Duntlisk and is home to Hirvitean United and the Rourian National Team. There is also a growing interest in Hockey, Baseball plus Rourian Rules Football (Hirvitean: Raumetoer) which both are broadcast bi-weekly. Raumetoer/RRF is split into one league (National RRF League) and two divisions (Lower and Higher), the two top teams as of October 2010 are Chester Bulls and The Das Kennedys. There is also several famous racing teams and stars such as: Benny Balupik, Nasam Al-Farid and Kimi Jaune (and Team Yellow F1 Jaune is French for Yellow). 'Society' Classical Rouria was structured into 3 classes: Panami (Children, Cats, Leaders), Copon (Workers, Women, Jan, Duntans), Beyho (Tribes, Foreigners, Vanco, Southern Peoples). This is still practiced in some Classical Communities but overall this was removed from common thought by the Shoeliki Riots that Removed Cast Racism from Rouria. In Ancient times it was seen that disabled people should be removed and in 1400s people with disabilities were moved into the Forests and left to die, several communities were set up with the ones that survived and these are still there today. Although Disabled people were left for dead in 2001 the Disabilities act led to the treatment of disabled people as equals, also every cafe, hotel and hospital has to be disability friendly. In the last century the liberalisation of the government led to equality for all people. 'Cuisine' The Rourians have a tendency to be associated with the Europeans due to their fair skin but their cuisine disproves this monumentally. They are famous for their Bug eating and ‘Leaf Soups’ with Woodlice being a very high delicacy; they like what is described as ‘bland’ food is actually tasteful to Rourians. The tastiest food to foreigners is a range of small foods like Tapas or Sushi Platters, it is called Krurgli. The most popular type of Krurgli is known as Aguran-Krurgli (Sea-Food), small salty tuna wrapped in potato skin and dressed in vinegar. This food however wasn’t invented in Rouria it was made by Rouria Mad American Chef, Hurley Grosseman. Hurley invented the food in 1957 for his restaurant in St Louis (famed for its large Rourian Population especially in Rouriaville). 'Music' Rourian Music consists of 10 Instruments: The Dara (drum), Bok (Gituar, Sitar or Bass), Ruen (Harp), Golask (Glass of Water), Durim (drum which is split under the skin by wood panels), Harn (like a beer bottle), Lokam (Xylophone), Buyik (a dinted wooden panel), Comapaliks (Two connected metal bars) and Goyrik (A Triangle). These can be used in Rourian Music in varying ways and Rourian music has also adopted the tribal music of the east, African music, Arab music, Latin and English punk to form mixes. Pop in Rouria is subtle, high note, quick music combined to form a popular melody for Rourians. There are many music artists in Rouria but only three have made it globa: Ghaira, Sesh Bokan and Beyaman and the Lights, These mainly are Rasa-Pop, R&B or Mainstream Pop. There are also many radio music channels (TV is very unpopular in Rouria due to the early models injuring the President Havat Agno) that have a varied range of music but the most popular radio station is RA-ONE (Rausreti Adeio One) which features Rasa-Pop, Pop and R&B. Category:Rouria